Wedding Flowers
by IWantColouredRain
Summary: Marigold Potter and George Weasley are finally getting married after six years, a war, being on the run and dealing with Molly Weasley. But will they actually make it down the aisle or will the Potter luck strike again and ruin this for Mari too?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all of that belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Please R&R, I'll try and have the whole thing up by Christmas Eve. **It should only be four small chapters at most.**

Part One

Snow covered the small village of Godric's Hollow turning it into a fairytale-esque sight. In #1232 Wishing Lane, the current residence of the Girl-Who-Lived, several women rushed around as they prepared for Mari and George's wedding.

"Where's the eyeshadow?" Luna called, rifeling through the contents of the downstairs bathroom.

As she passed by the open door, Ginny felt a brief stab of wistfulness over the lack of dreaminess in Luna's voice. The war and six months of captivity had almost completely destroyed it. The only thing that remained was her belief in strange creatures.

"Can someone help fix my hair for the love of Merlin?" Katie yelled for the fourth time.

"This dress will not fit!" Angelina exclaimed, struggling to get into her gown.

"That's because it's my dress!" Alicia snapped. "This is your one."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she prepared a plate of snacks for the bride, careful to keep her own champagne coloured bridesmaid robes clean. The madness of the day seemed to have made everyone forget their wands. It didn't help that Dennis (who was photographer) had enchanted his camera to float around snapping photos while he waited permission to come in.

She debated walking back upstairs for a moment then decided the risk of Splinching herself with her bad Apparating abilities was smaller than the risk of going through the gaggle of frantic bridesmaids carrying a sandwich and a glass of Calming Draught spiked butterbeer. (The previous dose was beginning to wear off.)

Upstairs, Lavender and Fleur were finished getting ready and were focused on helping Mari. The bride was still in her dressing gown. Fleur was working on her hair, massaging in a bottle of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion while Lavender was giving Mari a pedicure.

"Is everything alright down there?" Mari demanded immediately. She was beginning to look stressed again. Ginny nodded soothingly to her almost sister-in-law.

"Of course! Don't worry so much, it's just the typical chaos required on a wedding day. Everything is fine, I swear. Now eat your sandwich and drink your butterbeer. The ceremony's in two hours."

Mari nodded and accepted the plate and glass. Truthfully Ginny didn't blame Lavender for insisting on a regular dose of Calming Draught for the day. Mari would've been going spare otherwise and no one would have been able to blame her for it. Not after everything she'd been through.

If it wasn't for magic, Ginny doubted they would have been ready in time. But, somehow they were all dressed, their hair and makeup all done flawlessly and clutching their bouquets of wildflowers, posing for pictures by the door with five minutes to spare. Mari herself was in front of them, looking teary.

"Thank you all so much," she told them shakily. "For everything."

"Oh honey!" Lavender exclaimed. "You don't need to say thanks for anything. I'd do anything for you, you're my sister!" The two women embraced. In the background, Dennis snapped another photo.

"Now," Lavender declared, stepping back. "Let's go and get you married to that red-haired idiot before he starts thinking that you've realized how much you're worth and run off."

Mari giggled but nodded and led the way out to where the thestral drawn carriage waited to bring them to the church.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Merry Christmas and a happy New Years!

The ceremony was beautiful, Lavender thought. Muggle music because Mari insisted that Wizarding music hurt her ears, colourful decorations, and of course, the bride and groom's faces were full of adoration.

Lavender herself sat beside Neville with their hands linked as their best friend remarried her husband. If anyone deserved a happy ending, Mari, who had suffered so much, did. And this was a much better wedding then the ten-minute elopement they'd had at a muggle courthouse before going on the run.

The priest waved his wand and gold strands tied the two's hands together. "You may kiss the bride," he announced with a pleased smile George grabbed Mari and spun her around before pressing their lips together enthusiastically. The audience erupted into cheers and Lavender felt elated tears fall down her face and she turned to pull Neville into their own kiss.

"Did you ever think that this would happen, back during the war?" Neville asked her half-an-hour later as they lingered at a table in the reception tent. Lavender hesitated for a second before shaking her head.

"No," she admitted. "Not really. At the time it felt like we would be fighting forever." She looked out over the party. Mari and George were spinning around the dance floor, lost in each other's gazes. "I'm so glad it did though."

Neville smiled at her and held out his hand. "Dance with me Lav?" She accepted with a smile.

The speeches were several hours later. Fred went first as best man, joking mostly but being serious when he wished the two a long and peaceful life together, stating that they deserved it more than anyone. Lavender, the maid of honour, went next.

"Everyone knows I met Mari at eleven years old on the Hogwarts Express. I was shocked when I realized that the tiny girl with the horrendous glasses and hideous Muggle clothes was the famed Girl-Who-Lived. I took it upon myself to tutor her in the Wizarding World and we adopted Neville into our little group soon after. I never expected everything that would happen by becoming involved with her." Here Lavender saw Mari look down slightly and she rushed to continue. "But for all the pain that being Marigold Potter's best friend has given me, I wouldn't change a thing about our friendship. Because of all we've been through, I know, beyond a shadow of doubt that Mari and Neville will always have my back, just like I'll have theirs'. Mari, no one in the world deserves this more then you. I love you so much and I'm so glad that you're happy."

Afterwards, Mari, Neville and Lavender gathered outside the tent, conjured cloaks wrapped around their shoulders.

"Remember the first time we did this?" Neville asked as they watched the sun creep up over the horizon. The girls nodded and Mari spoke.

"I told ye how the muggles would make wishes on the sunrise and we swore we'd be best friends forever, and we'd never go to bed angry with each other."

"Have any wishes?" Lav asked her best friends. They looked at each other for a moment before Mari answered.

"I wish that this, this feeling of happiness and contentment would last forever." The other two smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a good wish to me," Lav answered. Neville wrapped his arms around them.

"What about adding a caveat that it gets better?" The girls smiled and the all fell silent, watching the end of the sunrise together, just as when they were young teenagers, with the weight of the world on their shoulders.


End file.
